Working Together and Loving Eachother
by crazy4remi
Summary: A series of One-shots set between and after the end and epilogue of 14 Days of Valentine. Mac/Stella.
1. August, Looking After Lucy

This is going to be a series of one shots in between and following my story 14 days of Valentine. If you havent read that one you might want to just so you know whats going on.

This first one is set in August following 14 days.

-MT/SB-

"Thank you so much." Lindsay said as she handed the bag to Stella and the whirlwind that was her daughter raced into the apartment and flying around the room to sit next to her aunt's new dog.  
"It's no problem." Mac replied as he went to sit next to his goddaughter pulling her into his lap.  
"I'm not sure when I'll be finished. Danny has an appointment to check his legs, I'm in court and Lisa has the day off." Lindsay said as her daughters laughter enveloped the room.  
"Don't worry. Take as long as you need. We'll be fine." Stella said smiling as Lucy raced over to her mother wrapping her arms around Lindsay's legs almost sending the young detective off balance.  
"You have to be good for Auntie Stella and Uncle Mac Lucy okay?" Lindsay said hoisting the nearly two year old up into her arms and giving her a kiss.  
"Bye Bye Mommy." Lucy replied as she swung her arms around her uncle's neck and burying her face in his shoulder started to giggle.  
Giving them both a smile Lindsay left knowing that her daughter was in very capable hands.  
"Okay then Lucy-Loo what about we go get the picnic basket we put together earlier then we can go to the park and have a picnic." Stella asked her young almost niece.  
"Yey." Lucy yelled clapping her hands.

-MT/SB-

Stella sighed as she lent back against Mac who was propped against a tree on the blanket they had brought with them. They both watched in amusement as Cooper chased Lucy around the play ground.  
"What do you think?" Mac suddenly asked startling Stella out of her day dream and puzzling her at the same time.  
"Think about what?" Stella asked tilting her head up from where it lay on his chest.  
"Having one of our own one day." Mac replied continuing to gaze at their dog and his goddaughter with a small smile on his face.  
Stella's eyes widened slightly as she glanced between her fiancé and Lucy.  
"I-I haven't really thought about it. I mean I never thought you wanted kids." She said pushing her self up to look Mac in the eye.  
Mac also turned sensing that this was an important conversation.  
"I haven't always wanted children but after Lucy was born and even before that I could see you as a mom and I-I want to be dad to you Mom." Mac said leaning into kiss her on the head before turning back to watch Lucy rolling on the grass with Cooper still chasing her knowing that she would need to time to think about all he had said.

-MT/SB-

They had spent nearly four hours in the park and had only come back the house when all of them had started to tire.  
It was nearly five when they got home and decided that while Mac made Lucy's favourite food Spaghetti, Stella and Lucy would be in the front room using the pencils and paper they had brought specifically for when Lucy came around.  
"Uncle Mac?" The detective heard as he was stirring the sauce.  
"Yes Lucy?" Mac answered a smile flitting across his face as he turned around to see the young child.  
"I maded you a picture." Lucy said holding the slightly scrunched piece of paper out to the second most important man in her life, after her daddy of course.  
Squating down to take the paper Mac paused to look at the picture it was hard to make out at first but after he had looked at it for a moment he realised that three distinct forms could be made out. One was as big as the page, a scibble of brown on the top of his head. The second form on the other side of the page was slightly shorter and had long red swirls coming out of the top of her head. The third was even shorter and stood in the middle with yellow crayon going down to the stick persons shoulders. In the corner Mac could just make out a yellow splodge with four legs coming off of it.

"Wow Lucy. This is a really good picture. Let me guess is it me, you, Aunt Stella and Cooper at the park?" Mac said scooping Lucy up and looking over at the door where Stella now stood.  
"Uh huh. Do you like it?" Lucy asked looking at her uncle from where her head rested on his shoulder.  
"I love it … and you know what? Its so good I think this one deserves a place on the fridge." Mac said giving Lucy and Stella a smile as he took the piece of art over to the refrigerator and pinning it there with the help of a couple of magnets.  
"Now if you two are finished with your master pieces dinners ready."

-MT/SB-

"Hey sorry we're late. We decided to have dinner. How's she been?" Lucy asked as she walked into the apartment looking for her normally escapable daughter.  
"She's been fine. We went to the park earlier, we had dinner a couple hours ago and she fell asleep about twenty minutes ago." Stella said standing up to look at the much less stressed form of Lindsay Monroe-Messer. "Did you have a nice day?" She passed Lucy's bag towards Lindsay as Mac walked into the room carrying the just waking little girl.

"Mommy!" Lucy cried tiredly.  
"Hey sweetie. Did you have a nice day with Aunt Stella and Uncle Mac?"  
"Uhuh. It was fun, fun, fun." Lucy tiredly closed her eyes as she was passed from her uncle to her mom.  
"It was fun. And we'd love to do it again soon." Mac said smiling at the little girl as he slid his arm around his fiancé.

"Thanks again guys. I'll see you on Monday at work."  
The happy couple watched the young mom until she had Lucy strapped into her car seat and was driving off.  
As the door swung shut Mac steered Stella back towards the living room.

"Kid's huh?"

-MT/SB-

A/N- Okay hoped you like it. Its a bit different but I figured we could go with it the next one is written so should be up in the next couple of days.

Its going to be all about them figuring out the details for the wedding.

Review please.


	2. October, Deciding where Everyone Goes

Set in October. Its time to find out how they can fit the whole team into the wedding with so many men.

-MT/SB-

'Finally' Lindsay had been waiting months for them to call the team into his office. It was October and it had been eight months since Mac had proposed to Stella on Valentines day it had only taken them about a week to decide that they wanted to wait until the next Valentine's day to get married. They said they wanted it to be special not to mention they had to figure out work schedules for the whole team.

But the day Lindsay had been waiting for had finally arrived. It had been a confusing couple of months as Stella and Mac tried to figure out who would be in the wedding party and how they would work so many men into it.  
So finally the duo had called the rest of the team including Lucy into his, well what had really become their office to tell them about they had decided.

When Hawkes, Danny, Lindsay, Sid, Don, Adam and Lucy were all assembled in front of Mac's desk Stella sat behind with Mac standing at her shoulders both had contented smiles on their faces as they stood together like they had for eight months now.  
When the couple continued to stand looking at their team, their family, their smiles grew wider when Danny already inpatient from months of waiting burst.

"SO? Are you going to tell us or not!" The whole room burst into laughter when they heard the almost whining tone of the New Yorkers voice.

"Okay. Okay sit down and we'll tell you what we worked out and we'll see what everyone thinks." Mac said interrupting the laughing investigators.  
Once everyone was sat positioned around the room Mac started.

"We'll start with the best man and page boys. Now because there are so many men we're going to work it slightly differently. Don I'd like you to be my best man with Danny and Sheldon with him. If that's okay with you three."  
Mac stopped glancing towards the men in question. All had grins on their faces and nodded their heads happily accepting their roles in the wedding.

"Lindsay I'd like you to be my maid of honour if you will." Stella took over glancing at the only other woman in the room who nodded excitedly towards her friend. " And you miss Lucy," Stella said walking around the desk to crouch in front of the two year old sat on her fathers lap. "Would you like to be a bridesmaid? It means you get to wear a pretty dress and have some flowers to carry. It's a VERY important job." Stella asked lowering her voice and almost whispering to the excited little girl.

"I get to wear a pretty dress?" Lucy said delight shining in her eyes. "Yeye daddy I'm imptant!" The little girl spinning around to wrap her arms around her fathers neck missing the soft look everyone exchanged over the little girls mistake.  
"Well of course you are Lucy-loo. We wouldn't have it any other way." Danny said winking at his friend who pushed herself off of the floor and made her way back to her grinning fiancé.

"That only leaves two people Stella." Mac said glancing over to the side where Adam and Sid stood with anxious expressions on their faces.  
Nodding at each other they both turned to Adam. "It was really hard trying to figure out where to put you Adam but we came up with a solution if you're okay with it. Well … Adam I'd really like it if you'd stand up with me." Stella started hesitantly. "Stand next to Lindsay you'll be an….honorary bridesmaid. We really want you to be a part of this, you can obviously wear the same suits as the rest of the guys you'd just stand the other side. What do you think?" Stella finished sending an anxious grin towards the blank tech.  
"Of course I don't care where I am as long as I get to be a part of your day." Adam said a grin spread over his face as Stella rushed over to hug him.

Stepping away from the man she considered her younger brother Stella wiped a tear away from her eyes and sniffled slightly before turning towards the teams pathologist.

Biting her lip Stella glanced back towards Mac who gave her a reassuring smile before nodding his head towards the older man who was looking at Stella his eyebrows raised in question.

"I-I was wondering if…maybe…" Stella glanced around the room wondering if she could escape before asking the older man a question that she knew the answer to would either mend a patch in her heart or tear an even bigger hole than there already is. Seeing no escape Stella took a deep breath determined to finish what she had already started.  
"I was wondering if maybe you would consider giving me away." Stella said in a rush looking down to study her shoes.

Everyone froze as Stella continued to examine her shoes.

Sid softly smiled as he took a step towards the young woman lifting her chin so that he could meet her eyes he smiled softly.

"I'd love to give you away." Sid said pulling her into his arms as tears started to role down her face.

A/N - I wasn't sure about this ending what do you guys think?

Read and Review please.


End file.
